Those Person and Farewell Wedding
by Fvvn
Summary: Balik jam pasir ke masa lalu/Aku masih ingat dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Masa cemerlang yang pernah kurasakan, pelukan hangat dan kasih sayang/Dari Pangeran bulan, hingga prestigious yang superb. Another simple Fic/SasuHinaNeji/DLDR!


**Title :** Those Person and Farewell Wedding

**Rate :** T+

**Genre :** Hurt/comfort/romance

**Warning :** Trying hard to make an IC, Oneshot, AU, DLDR.

**Pairing : **ComboSasuHinaNeji. NaruIno dan SaiSaku (cuman numpang nama)

.

.

**Chapter Oneshot**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Aku masih ingat dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Masa cemerlang yang pernah kurasakan, pelukan hangat dan kasih sayang orangtua. Perhatian lebih dari nenek yang selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk menemaniku mengunyah kue kering sambil menceritakan banyak hal. Juga sosok teman yang selama ini melindungiku seperti bintang diatas malam. Dulunya, aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Hanya ia yang mampu, membuat eksistensiku disadari orang-orang. aku bisa mengenal Sakura, menjadi teman Ino dan disukai banyak orang, semua itu karena dia. Aku bukanlah sosok yang berani, bahkan untuk sekedar jujur dan berbicara.

Dia pernah membantuku menolak halus pernyataan seseorang. Dia yang membantuku meminta izin kepada guru olahragaku untuk men-_skip_ pelajarannya hari itu, dia yang membantuku mencuci piring sementara aku yang memotong wortel, dia juga yang membantuku mengerjakan tugas praktikum dan menyelesaikan trigonometri yang sangat sulit. Lagi-lagi dia, dan akan selalu menjadi dia. Mungkin ini terlihat seperti rekaan, seolah aku memanfaatkan kebaikannya. Tapi ini semua murni, dia memang menolongku tulus, tanpa kupinta barang satu pun.

Aku masih ingat dengan bulan-bulan sebelumnya. Acara perpisahan. Sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan di gelar di sebuah café setelah status mahasiswa kudapatkan. Sakura dan Ino sedang dimabuk kasih, duduk didalam pelukan orang yang mereka sayangi sambil melakukan _toast_ bersama. Aku hanya duduk sendiri di pojok meja, menggigil dengan tangan yang gemetar, memegangi sebuah gelas dengan hiasan cheri diatasnya. Waktu itu bulan sabit bersinar terang, awan kelabu yang menghalanginya telah hilang tersapu angin malam. Dalam hati aku berdoa, berharap deringan telepon malam ini terdengar. Supaya aku bisa segera pergi dan menemuinya di ujung jalan. Namun, malam yang beku tetaplah menjadi sebuah malam. Hari itu aku tetap duduk di pojok ruangan, sampai acara pesta kecil kami selesai. Sakura diantar Sai dan Ino pulang dengan Naruto. Derungan suara motor kepergian mereka terasa nyeri di dadaku. Sambil berjalan kaki, aku menangis. Meratapi sebuah _message_ yang menyatakan, ia tak bisa menemuiku malam ini.

Aku masih ingat dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Hujan mengguyur distrik tempatku tinggal. Aku tengah melakukan hal jahat yang seharusnya tidak kulakukan. Seorang pria kubiarkan basah kuyup diluar rumah. Ini pria yang lainnya. Bukan sosok ksatria yang selalu menolongku. Bukan. Ia menungguku dengan tenang, wajahnya yang dingin dan kaku tidak mati ditelan kelembapan udara di tengah malam. aku hanya bisa menangis. Selalu menjadi pihak yang paling lemah di dalam hidupku. Derasnya butir hujan yang menghantam tanah tidak membuatku tuli. Suaranya yang sengau dari kejauhan, rintih permohonan itu, telinga ini mendengarnya jelas. Semuanya tertohok pahit melewati darah yang membeku di nadi, dan mencekik pikiranku.

Namun aku tak pernah peduli. Dan selalu menjadi orang yang paling egois di dunia ini. Aku tidak mengharapkan dia datang dan menemuiku. Aku ingin sosok yang lain. Ksatria biru di tengah bulan. Sepupu yang sudah menempel seperti siam denganku sejak kecil. Orang yang menjadi setengah sayapku, sehingga aku bisa terbang tinggi ke langit mimpi.

Bukan dia. Bukan si hitam, bukan si gagak borju dengan fragmen darah biru yang kental. Aku tidak peduli seberapa makmur hidupnya. Kuintip kembali sosoknya di balik jendela. Pria itu berhenti. Pria itu terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Matanya menunduk, rambutnya berjatuhan di siram hujan. Buket _Lavender _yang dipegangnya ikut layu. Si jahat ini telah membuatnya berjalan pulang tanpa menemui sosokku, samasekali.

'_Hinata … Aku hanya ingin menemuimu. Itu saja'_

Bahkan satu SMS saja takkan cukup menggugahku. Ya, aku memang egois.

Aku masih ingat dengan jam-jam sebelumnya. Orangtuaku sibuk berlalu lalang, menyiapkan dekorasi dan menata ruangan kecil di rumah ini. Satu persatu mobil berplat licin terparkir di depan rumah. Buket bunga_ Lavender_ sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa jumlahnya. Nuansa sanguinis yang sangat kental dengan kesucian. Warna-warna pastel yang bersih mendominasi rumahku.

Aku sibuk dengan merias diri. Dibantu oleh ksatria yang kuidamkan. Rambutnya yang panjang terikat rapi. Tubuhnya berbalut jas kaku dengan bahan kualitas satu. Tinggi dan tegap. _Prototipe_ pangeran dari kota _Neverland_.

"Biar kubantu," ia menyanggul rambut biruku yang panjang. Menghiasnya dengan jepit mawar putih, "Kau cantik, Hinata," aku hanya tersenyum mendengar pujiannya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyaku pelan. Wajah kelam ini berkaca tanpa tahu malu. sambil menyapukan _blush on_ berwarna _pink _untuk mewarnai pipi pucatku yang terlihat mati. Ia berhenti dengan tangannya yang melakukan sesuatu terhadap rambut ini. Kemudian duduk disampingku, seraya menatap lurus kedepan. Seolah ada sesuatu yang didambakannya disana. Sebuah sosok yang tak tergapai olehku, bahkan untuk seujung jari.

"Spektakuler, Hinata … aku tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa," senyumannya melebar. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengantarkanku pergi menuju altar di halaman belakang.

Aku masih ingat dengan menit-menit yang terjadi sebelumnya. Sebuah pemandangan suci, dengan maraknya tepuk tangan yang mengetuk sukmaku. Disana, sosoknya berdiri bahagia, mencium ratunya di atas nirvana dunia. Air mataku jatuh, mengalir perih, mencuci bersih semua _blush on_ yang menjadi topengku. Kulit pucat tetaplah menjadi pucat. Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura bahagia untuk pernikahan seseorang yang paling kucintai.

Aku tidak bisa.

"Mari kita bersulang untuk pasangan baru ini,"

"_Cheers!_"

Hiruk pikuk membuat kepalaku pusing. Pelan tapi pasti, kakiku beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. beberapa orang bertanya-tanya. heran. Bagaimana mungkin aku melewatkan momen sesakral ini? Aku terpekur dalam diam menatap mata mereka. Semuanya kubalas dengan senyuman palsu. Semuanya. Aku takut, jika berbicara, emosiku akan tumpah. Dan aku tidak bisa menahan getaran bibir yang semakin menjadi-jadi ini. Hanya senyuman yang menjadi satu-satunya alternatif pelarianku. dan Meninggalkan satu pertanyaan dasar menjadi abu.

Aku masih ingat dengan detik-detik yang terjadi sebelumnya. Langit Lembayung dengan gumpalan awan membentuk manisan. Aku berjongkok di pojok taman, dekat rumah. Satu-satunya yang menjadi tempat untukku melepas resah. Aku selalu menahan semuanya di sini. Sama seperti tahun-tahun lalu. Ketika Neji-_nii_ menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis di kampusnya. Atau membuat komitmen serius seperti hari ini.

Kubiarkan semuanya mengalir deras. Sampai mataku perih dan sembab. Tanah yang tidak berdosa pun kena imbas. Aku memukulinya seperti pemburu liar. Membabi-buta. Tangisanku semakin tidak karuan. Tanah kering itu kini menjadi basah. Tenggelam oleh batin yang kelam dan pikiran sempit. Aku mati, Tidak lama lagi.

Aku masih ingat dengan sepersekian detik lalu. Telapak tangan yang besar dan hangat itu menutup mataku. Jemarinya kusentuh, tekstur kulit yang asing bagiku. Bukan sentuhan yang sering menemaniku di setiap waktu. Bukan telapak orang yang sering menceritakan dongeng kepadaku sebelum tidur.

"S-Siapa?" ia melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkanku melihat.

Sosok _prestigious_ jangkung. penerus perusahaan elit yang paling gencar diincar oleh gadis-gadis. Sosok es yang menyelimuti lautan histeria. Puja dan puji tak pernah habis untuk orang itu.

"K-Kau? Mau apa?" dia tak menjawabku. Hanya diam, seperti paku yang tertancap. Tubuhnya perlahan merendah. Tingginya yang sekarang menyamaiku. Ia tak peduli celana berlabel dunia dengan harga selangit itu kotor oleh tanah. Ia terlihat acuh.

"Pergi, Sasuke. Pergi!" aku memukulnya agar mundur dan segera menghilang. Aku muak melihat wajahnya. aku muak melihat sosok yang tidak kuinginkan datang dan mencoba untuk menghiburku. Nyatanya, aku semakin sakit hati.

"Kita juga akan menikah, lusa,"

"Aku tidak peduli! Pergi!" lagi, aku kembali menangis pilu. Jas beraroma maskulin itu kujambak sambil terisak, "Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu … aku t-tidak mau,"

"Lalu kau mau apa?" pertanyaannya terdengar tolol di telingaku. Tentu saja aku mau Neji. Aku mau ia yang menjadi pendamping hidupku. Bukan dia.

"Kenapa … kau mau dengan orang yang sudah jelas-jelas membentakmu dengan julukan bodoh dan menolakmu mentah-mentah? Apa kau tak mengerti, arti dari kata, 'pergi'?"

"Alasannya sangat wajar, Hinata. Aku tahu mana yang baik untukku dan mana yang tidak. Dan aku pikir, satu-satunya yang baik untukku adalah kau," tangannya berusaha untuk menyentuh pundakku. Lantas, dengan cepatnya kutepis tangan itu kasar-kasar.

"Kau tidak akan bahagia menjadi suamiku! Aku sudah bilang kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dariku. Kenapa kau masih tidak mendengarku! Apa kau tuli?" ia diam tak membalas apapun. Matanya terpejam sesaat, semilir angin menerbangkan helaian rambutnya yang gelap. Wajahnya terlihat tenang, sambil menyesap udara sore yang terasa kental saat itu. waktu berputar lambat.

ia buka kembali matanya dengan sorot setajam bilah. Kemudian berdiri, membelakangi senja.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan kebahagiaan untuk diriku sendiri saat menikahimu. Aku juga tidak terobsesi untuk mendapatkan sesuatu darimu. Tidak. Aku hanya ingin sebuah keluarga, dan aku mencari orang yang bisa kubahagiakan saat aku mencapai satu kesuksesan. Dan aku memilihmu,"

Air mataku kembali tumpah.

"Menikahlah denganku, Hinata …"

Aku masih ingat semuanya. Satu kecupan singkat di dahi dan sebuah kalimat yang membawaku pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan tenang. Aku kalah dengan sosok yang ternyata jauh lebih egois dari diriku sendiri.

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

**Owari**

**A/N : **Aw … bangkit dari Hiatus bukannya nerusin Fanfic malah buat Oneshot. Hehehe … saya nyumbang combo SasuHinaNeji aja deh XD


End file.
